


Майская жажда

by SataLisat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: Стоял жаркий месяц май...





	Майская жажда

Что-то шло не совсем так, как задумывал Снейп. Хотя «задумывал» звучало слишком значительно и не соответствовало действительности. На самом деле, слово «задумывал» можно было заменить словом «хотел».  
Ну, разве нормально смотреть в одну точку и задумчиво ласкать фыркающее перо пальцами вместо того, чтобы сосредоточенно выписывать едкие замечания на полях сданных учениками работ по зельям?  
Снейп вздрогнул от своих же мыслей и вернулся к проверке эссе.  
Нужно было признать, что духота стояла невыносимая. Месяц май принес с собой короткие теплые дожди, по-настоящему летнюю жару, какая бывает обычно в июле, и постоянное, невероятно острое и мучительное вожделение, которое торопливые и стыдливые ночные встречи остудить полностью не могли.  
От прикосновения горячей ткани мантии к плечам и запястьям, и медленно скатывающегося по спине пота, тело неизменно погружалось в приятную истому, и Снейп иногда ловил себя на желании распластаться на кровати и млеть, млеть… Ощущать горячие и крепкие ладони на своей разгоряченной коже, чувствовать влажные прикосновения сухого рта к шее и слышать тихие причмокивающие звуки.  
Ветер из распахнутого настежь окна сбросил забытый свиток на пол, и от шелеста пергамента Снейп очнулся.  
Ему просто хотелось секса. Все ясно.  
И не в темноте спальни, отгородившись пологом и выверяя каждое движение, удерживая слишком громкие стоны и откровенные словечки, которые так стремились сорваться с губ, когда Гарри делал так…  
Или так…  
Вообще очень старался, но непрочность их отношений чертовски сказывалась на интимной жизни.  
Съехались они только три недели назад. Спать вместе начали примерно тогда же. Намеки, намерения, неуверенные поцелуи, которые были до этого, в расчет не принимались. Ну, а что делать, если только что начавшиеся отношения, словно бег по тонкому льду? И хочется, и страшно. И кажется, что от любого сказанного не в то время или не тем тоном слова, все закончится, толком не начавшись.  
Например, обращения. Если кое-кто довольно долгое время был для Северуса исключительно Поттером, то какого дементора он должен сейчас называть этого кое-кого Гарри? Но называл же… Потому что вроде так принято - звать любовника по имени. Хотя Снейпу это не было известно точно – раньше ему не приходилось жить с кем-то. По крайней мере так, как он жил теперь с Поттером. И дальше хотел бы. С ним. Жить.  
Или, например, ночи. Ведь неизвестно, когда нужно и можно было идти в постель. Нельзя же было просто сказать Поттеру: «Пойдём уже». А вдруг ему не хотелось? Приходилось делать ужасно занятой вид, вести себя так, будто постель – это самое последнее, что волновало Северуса. Они с Поттером по вечерам такие занятые оба становились - кто бы увидел, удивился до крайности. И вообще, Снейп предпочел бы заниматься сексом утром, когда было полно сил, а не вечером, когда ничего не было видно и хотелось спать.  
Хотя, с другой стороны, утром было бы весьма проблематично. Поттер толком-то и не видел Снейпа совсем без ничего. А утром, когда было светло, таких возможностей открывалось предостаточно. Не сказать, что Снейп к этому стремился. Вот хорошенько рассмотреть Гарри он бы не отказался. Более того, он страстно желал этого. Его привлекали изгибы тела Гарри, ямочки, округлости, все те места, что были недоступны взору, только рукам. Глаза, рот, румянец на коже – это всё можно было видеть, но это видели все. Нескромные позы, ощущение прижатых к собственным бокам ног – это было доступно только Северусу, но лишь как ощущения. Хотелось видеть, как напрягаются мышцы живота, как вздрагивают бедра – это должно было стать новым ярким впечатлением.  
Как сказать об этом Поттеру?  
Причём так, чтобы не обидеть. Чтобы не потерять его… что? Уважение? Расположение? Они с Поттером вообще разговаривали друг с другом осторожно, тщательно подбирая слова и выражения. Постоянно шли на компромиссы. Снейп бурчал. Поттер отмалчивался.  
Когда же всё должно было стать привычным? Когда перестанут быть неловкими утренние пробуждения и нечаянные столкновения в ванной? Когда можно будет дать выход своим желаниям?  
Кто знает, может, Поттер любил ходить по комнатам в одной футболке? Снейп не возражал бы, точнее, всеми силами стал бы поддерживать это его увлечение. Но Поттер не ходил. Безупречно одевался, даже в мантию закутывался, как Снейп. Аккуратно ставил книги на полке и убирал носки в шкаф. Мерлина ради, это же был Поттер! И такое поведение было для него, по меньшей мере, странным.  
Пожалуй, ему тоже было неловко. Он тоже пытался подстраиваться.  
Недавно Поттер подсел на диван к читающему журнал Снейпу. Любые другие нормальные люди расслабились бы, непринужденно поговорили или просто спокойно читали бы каждый свою книгу, соприкасаясь плечами, руками, ногами, всем, чем можно было бы прижаться к человеку, которого…  
Которого что?  
А у них двоих не выходило. Поттер посидел молча, повздыхал, спросил что-то и ушел в кабинет. Снейп читать после этого уже не смог.  
У них не получалось быть вместе. После всего, что было, после войны, после напряженных отношений. После взаимных оскорблений, которые так вплелись в сознание, что разговаривать было страшно – вдруг, нечаянно сорвутся с языка?  
А ещё, секс. Больная тема. Снейп имел право делать все, что ему захочется. Приласкать Поттера, например. Сжать покрепче, чтобы не вырвался, а потом дать себе волю. Или поставить его на четвереньки и захлебываться удовольствием… Но нет, все происходило осторожно, быстро, словно оба они куда-то спешили. Начиналось с неловких поцелуев, скованных прикосновений, потом были лихорадочные блуждания рук по телу и, собственно, сам секс. Почти в полной тишине. Поттер вообще взял за привычку кусать что-нибудь, чтобы молчать.  
Хотя, возможно, это все было преувеличением. Возможно, всё было не так плохо, как виделось Снейпу. Пройдет месяц, за ним другой. Поттеру надоест убирать носки. Снейпу надоест называть его Гарри.  
Они поссорятся.  
Потом помирятся.  
Возможно, лед тронется.  
А пока приходилось сидеть за столом в классе и тихо сходить с ума. Поттер так пах… Перед глазами Снейпа мелькали образы до того непристойный и приятные, что даже капающие с пера на пергамент чернила не могли отвлечь его.  
Снейп сдержал прерывистый вздох.  
Поттер был таким юным и отзывчивым. Ему нравилось, когда Северус ласкал его соски. А самому Северусу нестерпимо хотелось уткнуться ему в пах, в самую кромку волос и мучить страстными поцелуями, пока уже у самого не останется сил упиваться удовольствием.  
Но разве они себе позволяли все это? Нет. Обычно все было куда прозаичнее.  
Выругавшись хорошенько, Снейп вернулся к проверке эссе. Был ли смысл предаваться напрасным мечтам, если можно было пойти и осуществить их? Можно и одновременно нельзя.  
Пожалуй, Поттер очень сильно удивился бы, если Снейп, раскрасневшийся и потный от жары, ворвался бы в их комнаты посреди учебного дня и начал предъявлять права. Но почему бы не пойти посмотреть на него, вместо пустых дум? Сослаться на то, что нужна была какая-нибудь книга, и…  
Снейп отодвинул пергамент, застегнул верхние пуговицы, оправил мантию и пригладил волосы. Словно собирался на первое свидание – самому смешно было.  
Поттер, мирно читавший, сидя в кресле, посмотрел на вошедшего Снейпа, но почти сразу же опустил глаза.  
***  
В учительской трое преподавателей яростно спорили по поводу целесообразности вводить в воспитательных целях запретный регламент. Опьяненные весной студенты, не стесняясь никого, болтались поздними вечерами по пустым классам и занимались. Только не тем, чем хотели бы преподаватели.  
\- Это же школа! – втолковывала Минерва, расхаживая по учительской и гневно поглядывая на маленького Флитвика.  
\- Ты хочешь превратить жизнь несчастных детей в свод запретов! - не соглашался тот. – Они и так вынуждены в такую великолепную погоду напряженно учиться. Причем, если ты все же наложишь запирающие заклятия на аудитории, мы будем их встречать в коридорах. Не хотелось бы такого конфуза.  
\- А если запирать сами гостиные? - задумчиво спросила Синистра, листая Историю Хогвартса в поисках аналогичных случаев. – Там особо не разгуляешься.  
\- По-моему, это слишком жестоко, - ответил Флитвик.  
\- Но нам просто необходимо прийти к единому решению! Или мы принимаем меры, или пускаем всё на самотек и ждем последствий, - отрезала МакГонагл. - Давайте проголосуем.  
\- Голосование ничего не решит, потому что в нем нет ни толики рациональности.  
\- О, в тридцать четвертой главе написано, что для принятия решения можно воспользоваться советом человека, прямо не заинтересованного в вопросе, рационального и нейтрального одновременно, - Синистра скользила пальцем по строчкам. Захлопнув, наконец, книгу, она резюмировала: - Так, по крайне мере, был решена проблема с обновлением штор в гостиных.  
\- Что ж, давайте обсудим, кто сможет соответствовать заявленным параметрам.  
\- Хагрид?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Он еще и светильники предложит расставить по всей школе, чтобы ученики, пробираясь к классным комнатам, не спотыкались.  
\- Филч?  
\- С него станется замуровать выходы из гостиных, поэтому оставим бедного человека в покое. Хм, Северус?  
\- Ожидаемо. Но где он сейчас?  
\- В классе, где еще он может быть в три часа пополудни? Пойдем, навестим? – предложила Синистра.  
\- Может быть, не стоит?.. - неуверенно произнесла МакГонагл.  
***  
\- Я пришел за учебником.  
\- Да, конечно, - немного удивленно ответил Гарри. – Как контрольная?  
\- Блестяще, как и всегда. Поражаюсь уровню интеллекта нынешнего шестого курса.  
\- Очень низкий?  
\- Как ты догадался? – иронично усмехнулся Снейп, скользя пальцами по корешкам книг на полке, находящейся рядом с креслом, в котором расположился Поттер.  
\- Врожденная интуиция, - тот спрятался за журналом.  
Снейп постоял немного, изучая книжную полку, перечитал названия стоящих на ней книг и, не выдержав, бросил через плечо взгляд на Гарри. Тот внимательно наблюдал за ним.  
Снейп вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Поттер снова скрылся за журналом.  
\- Опять какую-нибудь ерунду читаешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Не удивлен.  
В тишине слышно было, как за окном чирикают довольные жизнью птички. Хоть кто-то доволен. Им-то никто размножаться не мешает.  
У птичек нет ни правил поведения, ни каких-либо обстоятельства, ни комплексов. Кстати, о комплексах.  
\- Пот… Гарри, - поспешно исправился Снейп, постукивая пальцами по полке. – Ты заявление о приеме в квиддичный клуб отправил?  
\- Мм?  
Вот оно. «Мм» в транскрипции с Потерровского языка означает «давай переведем тему, я не готов разговаривать на данную».  
\- Ты заявление о приеме в квиддичный клуб отправил? – терпеливо повторил Снейп.  
«И убери журнал от лица», - хотелось добавить ему, но это, пожалуй, было бы грубо. Или всё-таки стоит сказать?  
\- Отправлю, - уклончиво ответил Поттер и мстительно добавил: - Ты учебник-то нашел или уже не нужно?  
Зараза малолетняя. Двадцатичетырёхлетняя детина. Научился нехорошему. Можно гордиться.  
Снейп фыркнул и резко вытащил с полки книгу в темно-зеленой обложке.  
\- Разумеется, нашел, - с оттенком превосходства сообщил он и уже развернулся к выходу, как вдруг вспомнилось, что еще только третий час и школа пуста и тиха.  
А Поттер был рядом, достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы… погладить, например.  
\- Ты… - начал вдруг Гарри.  
\- Я… - одновременно с ним произнес Снейп.  
На самом деле Гарри хотел спросить: «Ты занят?».  
А Снейп: «Я вообще-то свободен».  
Но не вышло.  
\- А, говори-говори.  
\- Нет, ты первый начал.  
\- Да я уже и забыл, о чем сказать хотел, в смысле, - смутился Поттер и снова уткнулся в журнал, - это неважно.  
\- Понятно. А я хотел предупредить, что задержусь сегодня.  
«Что я несу?! Что за бред?! Задержусь?! Да я еле до конца уроков досиживаю!»  
\- Вот как, - растерялся Гарри. – Ладно. Не вопрос.  
\- Ну, ненадолго, минут на пятнадцать.  
«Это самый идиотский разговор в моей жизни».  
\- Да, я понимаю.  
\- Я пойду.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Заявление отправить не забудь.  
\- Мм.  
\- Ненавижу себя.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Не вижу пера.  
Поттер покивал с умным видом, и Снейп вышел за дверь.  
Как же с ним тяжело…  
Миссия была провалена.  
***  
\- Пустой, - констатировал Флитвик, окидывая взглядом кабинет профессора Зельеварения.  
\- Действительно, пустой, - заглянув под стол, согласилась Синистра. – Ушел. Из собственного кабинета. Профессор Снейп.  
\- Жарко сегодня… Может ему плохо стало, и он вышел на кухню выпить чего-нибудь прохладительного?  
\- Всё может быть. Идёмте на кухню?  
\- Это еще пятнадцать минут бесполезной прогулки, - вдохнула МакГонагл.  
***  
\- А знаешь, - распахнул дверь Снейп, наслаждаясь огорошенным видом Поттера, - я и впрямь взял не тот учебник.  
\- Ну, давай я тебе помогу.  
\- Найти?  
\- Не лягушек же резать.  
Гарри швырнул журнал на пол и поднялся. Футболка на правом боку выбилась из-за пояса джинс, волосы торчали в разные стороны. На обнаженных до плеч руках мурашки, словно ему холодно.  
«Нокаут» - решил Снейп, размашисто пересекая комнату навстречу Поттеру.  
\- Так какая нужна?  
\- «История Илиаса Уинтема о зеленом сне», знаешь такую? – насмешливо уточнил Снейп, приближаясь и впечатываясь в активно распахнувшего объятия Поттера.  
\- А как же, - отозвался тот и нагнул голову Снейпа к себе, впиваясь ему в рот.  
Действительно, очень жарко.  
***  
\- Так был или не был на кухне?! Я все видела! – порывисто наклонилась к эльфу Трелони, которую мигрирующий преподавательский состав в лицах МакГонагл, Флитвика и Синистры случайно подобрал в коридоре.  
\- Кто? – смиренно спросил эльф.  
\- Снейп.  
\- Когда?  
\- Только что.  
\- Зачем? – удивился эльф.  
\- Не было его, не было, - поспешила разрядить обстановку МакГонагл, обмахиваясь носовым платком.  
Было очень жарко.  
\- Возможно, он вернулся в кабинет, - постановил Флитвик. – Поэтому…  
\- Знаю-знаю, вернемся туда, - поморщилась МакГонагл.  
***  
\- Хочу тебя, - жарко прошептал Поттер, совершенно бесстыдным образом усевшийся сверху и запустивший руки Снейпу под мантию, в попытке пробраться к голому телу.  
«Бинго!» - мысленно взвыл распластанный на ковре Снейп.  
***  
\- Хм… Может быть, вы, профессор Трелони, прибегните к помощи своего дара и сообщите нам, где пребывает в настоящее время наш уважаемый коллега, если не в этом совершенно пустом – наипустейшем – кабинете зельеварения? – тон МакГонагалл не оставлял сомнений в том, что она очень сомневается в наличии у Трелони необходимого для разрешения столь трудного вопроса дара.  
\- На кухне? – осторожно произнесла Сивилла.  
\- Подумайте еще, - усмехнулась Минерва.  
\- В комнатах? – ещё осторожней проговорила преподаватель Прорицаний.  
\- А вот это уже не так далеко, в смысле, я хотела сказать, уважаемая профессор Трелони, вы чрезвычайно правы.  
***  
\- На живот, - отрывисто приказал Снейп, шлепая Гарри ладонью по шаловливой руке, заползшей под пояс брюк.  
Поттер молниеносно слез на ковер и перевернулся, тяжело дыша и наскоро расстегивая собственные брюки, соблазнительно приподняв при этом зад. Из открытого окна дохнуло высушенной солнцем травой, и Снейпу вдруг так захотелось… Так нестерпимо и сильно…  
\- Смазка… Где смазка?  
\- Ассио, смазка! – крикнул Поттер и забросил палочку на кресло. Джинсы его секундой позже красиво пролетели в другую сторону и застряли на полке. Снейп, поражаясь скорости развития событий, встал на колени, расстегнул пуговицу и, стащив брюки до середины бедер, оглаживал свой потяжелевший член.  
Поттер нетерпеливо хлопнул его ладонью по ноге и пододвинул смазку.  
Снейп опустился сверху, раздвинул коленом стройные ноги и прижался стоящим членом к горячим ягодицам. Поттер прерывисто вздохнул и подсунул руку себе под живот, определенно лаская.  
\- Тебя подгото…  
\- Нет-нет, я готов, давай, где ты?.. Ну?!  
\- Ты… - простонал Снейп, рукой в смазке гладя свой член. Поттер нетерпеливо дернул задницей, и Снейп нажал головкой, плавно втискиваясь внутрь.  
\- Ааах, - застонал Гарри. Его рука бешено двигалась под животом. – Еще!..  
Снейп, застонав, двинулся глубже. Под так и не снятой мантией катился пот, впитываясь в сюртук.  
\- Жарко, жарко… - шептал Снейп, медленно покачивая бедрами.  
\- Пожалуйста, я сейчас с ума сойду. Так хорошо… Подвигайся.  
Снейп приподнялся, втянул Гарри к себе на колени, отрывая его от пола и разводя ему широко ягодицы, и начал двигаться, легко скользя внутрь и наружу.  
\- О… черт, - сдавленно произнес Гарри, - сейчас… буду кричать.  
***  
\- Если он не у себя, то я тогда не знаю, где он. Придется вызывать дух Дамблдора, чтобы определиться с мерами наказаний за нарушение границ приличия… Вы слышите что-нибудь? – застыла МакГонагл.  
\- Как будто кто-то кричит? - удивился Флитвик. – Или мне кажется?  
\- Наверное, на улице дети резвятся, - предположила Трелони, выглядывая в окно и оглядывая зеленые газоны.  
\- Нет-нет, это не с улицы. Это где-то внизу, в конце коридора.  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Не думаю, что страдаю слуховыми галлюцинациями.  
***  
Снейп вжимался в мокрый затылок Гарри, кусал за волосы и шею, сдавленно мычал от каждого толчка. Поттер уже себе не дрочил. Выставив обе руки вперед, он прогнулся, уперся лбом в ковер и подавался навстречу толчкам, четко и быстро, словно его целью было немедленно дойти до конца.  
Снейп сунул руку ему под живот, погладил слегка ослабший член, но Поттер жалобно вскрикнул и дернулся. Его тело затрепетало, ягодицы поджались, загорелая спина прогнулась сильнее, и Гарри издал умопомрачительный стон.  
***  
\- Мне кажется, это из комнат Северуса! – разволновалась МакГонагл, убирая за ухо выпавшую прядку. – Что-то случилось! В середине дня!  
Группа преподавателей спешила на звуки. В глубине коридора кто-то подвывал. С каждым шагом слышимость становилась все лучше и лучше, пока вдруг почти у самых дверей в покои Снейпа на высокой ноте звук не оборвался и не затих.  
\- Всё? – спросил Флитвик.  
\- Что знач… в смысле, кто-то кричал, кому-то нужна помощь. Быть может, это Снейп?.. – обмерла Синистра и прижалась лицом к двери, вслушиваясь в тишину.  
\- …кого-то мучает, - закончила фразу МакГонагалл.  
\- При свете дня? Но уроки уже закончились, - озабочено покачал головой Флитвик.  
\- А отработки?  
\- Ученики говорят, что профессор Снейп уже не так зверствует. С тех пор, как они с Гарри… О, подождите-ка, я уверена, он мучает Гарри! – обрадовалась Синистра озарившей ее идее.  
\- Гарри? Позвольте, но тогда скорее это Гарри мучает Снейпа, - возмутился Флитвик.  
\- Я все же ставлю на Северуса.  
\- Ну, Гарри храбрый мальчик и за себя постоять может. Поэтому я бы на его счет не беспокоился.  
\- А я бы…  
\- Ладно-ладно, - оборвала новый спор МакГонагл. – Если он сейчас мучает Гарри, то нам со своим вопросом - О ПРИЛИЧНОМ ПОВЕДЕНИИ, СЕВЕРУС - следует отойти и подождать, пока они закончат свои дела.  
\- Зачем же так кричать, Минерва, - изумился Флитвик. – В такую жару и так кричать… Пойдемте выпьем чаю, я как раз знаю короткий путь на кухню.  
***  
\- Они ушли? – напряженно спросил Гарри.  
Снейп, привстав, прислушался, и Гарри успел перевернуться под ним и улечься на спину. На его щеке, лбу и коленях краснели последствия излишне тесного контакта с ковром. Но лицо было довольным.  
Хмыкнув, Снейп улегся обратно и уперся взглядом в валяющийся учебник в темно-зеленой обложке. Снова неуловимо повеяло летом. Под полурасстегнутым сюртуком скапливался пот и медленно полз по спине вниз.  
В волосах гуляла рука Поттер, несмело гладя по затылку.  
Снейп вздохнул и поцеловал его в шею.  
Было так жарко. 

КОНЕЦ  
10.01.2012


End file.
